


Das Pergament

by TSihek



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin leidet an einer Krankheit, für die Gaius kein Heilmittel hat. Kann Arthur seinem Diener helfen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir, sondern den Machern von "Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer". Ich borge sie mir nur aus um ein wenig Spaß zu haben.

 

Bisher hat sich meine Muse nur bei Star Trek - TOS ausgetobt, doch jetzt hat sie - und mich - das Merlin-Fieber gepackt.  
Dies ist meine erste Geschichte in diesem Fandom und ich hoffe, die Chraktere sind nicht zu sehr OOC geraten. Seid gnädig mit mir ;-), über Kritik oder Lob freue ich mich dennoch.

Die Geschichte ist, ausser in meinem Kopf, noch nicht fertig und ich setzte deshalb das Rating sicherheitshalber eher etwas hoch an. Doch da ich mich kenne, und ich schreibe schon seit einigen Jahren Slash, dürfte es wohl auf das angegebenen NC-17 hinaus laufen.

Viel Spaß!

 

DAS PERGAMENT

 

Ich starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster. Konnte es wahr sein? Hinter mir hörte ich den schweren Atem Merlins, der um sein Leben ringend auf dem schmalen Bett in seiner Kammer lag. Gaius saß neben ihm und versuchte mit einem feuchten Tuch das hohe Fieber zu lindern. Würde es vergeblich sein? Lag es allein an mir?

Meine Gedanken drifteten zurück zu den Ereignissen, die mich – und Merlin – hier her gebracht hatten.

...............................

Es hatte ein gemütlicher Jagdausflug werden sollen. Zwar im Winter, aber was sollte man sonst an einem so schönen, sonnigen Tag tun? Ein Fest stand erst in zwei Wochen an und die täglichen Übungen mit meinen Rittern langweilten mich.

Kurz entschlossen teilte ich nach dem Frühstück meinen Entschluss Merlin mit, damit er alles Notwendige zusammenpacken konnte. Seinen halblaut gemurmelten mürrischen Kommentar überhörte ich – mir war an diesem Tag nicht nach Streiten zu Mute gewesen.

Eine knappe Stunde später ritten wir in den noch eiskalten Morgen. Die Atemluft unserer Pferde schuf kleine weiße Wolken in der Luft, während wir schnell in den Wald hinein ritten. Meine Begleiter, Merlin und drei meiner üblichen Jagdgefährten, plauderten leise miteinander. Ich ritt schweigend vorneweg.

Erst gegen Mittag stießen wir auf eine viel versprechende Fährte. Ein Wolfsrudel hatte ganz offensichtlich ein Reh gerissen und war nach der Mahlzeit in Richtung eines nahe gelegenen Dorfes, das jedoch nicht mehr zum Herrschaftsbereich Camelons gehörte, verschwunden. Die ungewöhnlich großen Pfotenabdrücke, die das Rudel im frisch gefallenen Schnee hinterlassen hatten, hatten mich neugierig gemacht und ich wollte die Tiere mit eigenen Augen sehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht ergab sich sogar die Gelegenheit zu einer ungewöhnlichen Trophäe für die Sammlung Camelons?

Unsere Pferde waren durch den stundenlangen Ritt durch den Schnee müde und auch wir Menschen beschlossen, dass eine Rast angeraten wäre. Merlin verteilte den mitgenommenen Imbiss und wir aßen schweigend Brot, getrocknete Fleischstreifen und einige gedörrte Stücke Obst. Ein Weinschlauch machte die Runde, dann ging es weiter.

Die Spur führte weiter in die Richtung des Dorfes, tiefer hinein in ein Waldgebiet, das ich normalerweise gemieden hätte. Es gehörte einem Fürsten, der einen alten Zwist mit meinem Vater teilte. Uther hatte mich mehrmals eindringlich gewarnt, nicht in die Nähe jenes Fürsten zu kommen. Sicher nicht ohne Grund.

Etwas zögernd ritt ich langsamer und hielt schließlich ganz an. Meine Gefährten musterten mich verwundert, doch keiner fragte nach. Nur Merlin lenkte sein Pferd an meine Seite. Nach einem nachdenklichen Blick auf die deutlich sichtbare Fährte, merkte er in seiner üblichen Respektlosigkeit an, ob ich die Spur verloren hätte, oder warum wir anhielten.

Ich wollte eben Antworten, als laute Schreie und Hilferufe durch den Wald zu uns drangen. Ohne weiter nachzudenken, gab ich meinem Pferd die Sporen und preschte voran in die Richtung, aus der wir die Stimmen gehört hatten.

Schnell waren wir aus dem Wald heraus und stoben in wildem Galopp auf das Dorf zu, das ich hier bereits vermutet hatte. Zunächst sahen wir nur in Panik davonrennende Menschen. Es war kein Feuer zu sehen, oder sonst etwas, was dies verursacht haben könnte.

Dann deutete Guiner, einer meiner Jagdgefährten, auf einen riesigen dunklen Schemen, der hinter einer jungen Frau herhetzte.  
Wir waren noch zu weit weg, als dass unsere Armbrüste oder unsere Schwerter etwas hätten ausrichten können. So mussten wir mit ansehen, wie ein riesiger Wolf die Frau zu Boden riss und mit einem Biss tötete. Dann waren wir nahe genug heran und das Tier starb an einem Pfeil aus Lewrans Armbrust.

Es war nicht die einzige Bestie gewesen. Nach und nach entdeckten wir die anderen Wölfe, deren Spur wir verfolgt hatten. Ich hatte bereits vermutet, dass sie groß waren. Doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich Tiere so groß wie Ochsen vor mir haben könnte. Ihre Pfoten waren im Vergleich zu ihren Körpern vergleichsweise klein, so dass die Fährte uns getäuscht hatte.

Dies war kein Dorf, das im Schutz Camelons stand. Dennoch konnte und wollte ich nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die Bestien die Menschen jagten und töteten. Vielleicht konnte mein Eingreifen den alten Zwist befrieden?

Ein Blick zu meinen Gefährten genügte und wir lenkten unsere widerstrebenden Pferde zwischen die Häuser, um wirklich eingreifen zu können. Merlin hatte ich angewiesen zurück zu bleiben. Er war weder bewaffnet, noch trug er ein schützendes Lederwams wie wir anderen. Eine Rüstung wäre mir angesichts der Reißzähne und scharfen Krallen lieber gewesen, doch so waren wir immer noch besser geschützt als er. Natürlich hörte er nicht auf meinen Befehl und blieb wie üblich dicht bei mir. Dieser Narr!

Entweder waren die Bestien schier unverwundbar, oder es waren einfach zu viele. So viele wir auch töteten, es kamen immer wieder welche zwischen den Häusern und hinter den Weidenzäunen hervor. Die wenigen Überlebenden des Dorfes waren längst geflohen und so taten wir was wir konnten, um unser eigenes Leben zu retten. Denn nun griffen uns die Bestien direkt an.

Ein besonders großes Tier hielt genau auf mich zu und ich hob mein blutiges Schwert um ihm begegnen zu können. Ein Schmerzensschrei aus Guiners Kehle lenkte mich ab und ich schaute über die Schulter zu der Stelle, an der er eben noch gekämpft hatte. Er lag halb unter einem der Riesenwölfe begraben, sein Schwert entfiel seiner leblosen Hand. Er war, außer Merlin, der letzte meiner Jagdgefährte gewesen. Die anderen waren bereits tot.

Plötzlich scheute mein Pferd und ich konnte mich gerade noch im Sattel halten, als es herumwirbelte und vor dem heranstürmenden Wolf floh. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Es sprang in blinder Panik über einen Weidenzaun, stolperte bei der Landung und warf mich in einen Haufen altes Stroh. Mein Schwert hatte ich noch immer in der Hand und ich hoffte, dass der Wolf sich nicht um mich kümmern würde, sondern meinem davon galoppierenden Pferd folgen würde. Er tat mir den Gefallen nicht.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren setzte er ebenfalls über den Zaun und verharrte dann nicht weit von mir entfernt. Ich richtete mich langsam auf, wollte ihm im Kampf begegnen. Doch er war schneller als ich und bevor ich richtig stand, war er schon über mir und versetzte mir mit seinen Krallen eine tiefe Wunde am Oberschenkel. Mein Bein knickte unter mir weg und ich fiel erneut, warf aus einem Reflex heraus mein Schwert gegen den Wolf. 

Alles, was ich noch sah, bevor mir der stinkende, raue Pelz des Wolfes die Sicht nahm, waren die aufgerissenen Augen meines Dieners der die Hand nach dem Schwert ausstreckte. Wollte er es fangen?

Das Schwert glitt plötzlich mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch zwischen die Rippen des Wolfes und der massige Körper warf sich zurück, gab meine Sicht wieder frei. Knurrend, mit blutigem Schaum vor dem Mund, warf sich die Bestie zu demjenigen herum, der ihm die Wunde zugefügt hatte – Merlin.

Mein Diener und Freund stand starr noch immer am gleichen Fleck und tat keinerlei Regung um zu entkommen. Seine Hand war noch immer nach vorne ausgestreckt, so als erwartete er, das Schwert aus der Luft zu fangen. Der Wolf sprang auf ihn zu, doch bevor er zubeißen konnte, flammten blaue Blitze um das noch immer zwischen seinen Rippen steckende Schwert auf. Ein letztes Knurren und das Monstrum brach genau über Merlin zusammen, den er im Todeskampf mit zu Boden riss.

So schnell ich konnte hinkte ich zu ihm hinüber in der Hoffnung, Merlin vor den um sich schlagenden Krallen bewahren zu können.

Bevor ich ihn erreicht, lag der Wolf still. Merlin verharrte einen Moment, dann begann er sich hustend und blutigen Schaum ausspuckend unter dem Biest hervor zu arbeiten.  
Es gelang ihm relativ leicht, denn zu unser beider Entsetzen schrumpfte der Riesenwolf, kaum dass er tot war, zur normalen Größe eines durchschnittlichen Wolfes. Auch die anderen Kadaver, die um uns herum lagen, nahmen wieder normale Ausmaße an.

Merlin und ich tauschten einen verwunderten Blick und pragmatisch, wie Merlin manchmal war, meinte er nur dies wäre nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen und es sei an der Zeit von hier zu verschwinden.

Wie recht er doch gehabt hatte.  
Mein Pferd war weg und auch die meiner Begleiter waren geflohen. Ich konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken. Wir beschlossen zu warten, bis die Dorfbewohner zurück kamen um sie um Hilfe zu bitten. Meine Wunde schmerzte und ich konnte kaum stehen. Wie es schien, hatten die Krallen eine Sehne verletzt, was mir die Gewalt über mein Bein nahm.

Merlin säuberte die Wunde so gut es ging, ohne meine Beinkleider auszuziehen und verband sie mit einigen einigermaßen sauberen Stofffetzen.

Einige Menschen näherten sich inzwischen wieder dem Dorf, doch als sie uns entdeckten wurde schnell klar, dass sie uns für die Verursacher dieses Massakers hielten. Merlin tat sein Bestes um die aufgebrachten Menschen davon zu überzeugen, dass wir zu Hilfe geeilt waren.

Er hatte sie fast überzeugt, als einer von ihnen das Wappen Camelons auf meiner Kleidung entdeckte. Das entfachte erneut ihren Zorn und wie mir Merlin später berichtete, gelang es ihm nur mit Mühe mit mir aus dem Dorf zu entkommen – ich war inzwischen bewusstlos geworden.

Merlin war vom langen Ritt hierher und von dem Kampf gegen die riesenhaften Wölfe bereits erschöpft gewesen und ich konnte mir nur vorstellen, wie hart die nächsten Stunden gewesen sein mussten.

Er trug mich, auf der Flucht vor den Dorfbewohnern, in den Wald und versteckte uns beide dort im Unterholz. Später fand er eine kleine Höhle. Meine Wunde hatte sich entzündet und Fieber griff nach mir. Merlin tat, was er konnte, um meine Beschwerden zu lindern, doch er war kein Arzt.

Es war mir ein Rätsel, wie er in all dieser Zeit unentdeckt bleiben konnte. Gefangen im Fieberschlaf hörte ich immer wieder Dorfbewohner, die auf ihrer Suche nach uns dicht an der Höhle vorbei gingen. Schließlich blieb alles ruhig und auch Merlin schien sich zu entspannen. Ich war hungrig und durstig, doch ich wusste, dass wir, besser gesagt Merlin, keine Möglichkeit hatten, etwas zu essen zu jagen. Zu müde, um ihm erklären zu können, was er tun sollte, schwieg ich. Merlin konnte es schlicht nicht und ich rechnete nicht damit, dass er, ungeschickt wie er gewöhnlich auf der Jagd war, tatsächlich erfolgreich sein könnte.

So begnügte ich mich mit den trockenen Wurzeln und Rindenstücken, die er schließlich als Nahrung fand. Es war zäh und schmeckte grässlich aber erstaunlicher Weise stillte es den Hunger. Merlin entschuldigte sich immer wieder und versuchte mir aus Laub und Moos ein halbwegs bequemes Lager zu bauen. Es gelang ihm schließlich auch und nachdem er mit Hilfe einiger feuchter Zweige ein halbwegs brauchbares Feuer entzündet hatte, wurde es auch wärmer in der kleinen Höhle.

Nun konnte er in einem ausgehöhlten Aststück – es war wohl einst der Bau eines Vogels gewesen – Schnee schmelzen und wir hatten Wasser um unseren Durst zu stillen.

Von irgendwoher brachte er auch Weidenrinde und bereitete mir daraus einen Tee zu, der es tatsächlich schaffte mein Fieber zu senken. Ich fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf aus dem mich erst nach einigen Stunden das Geräusch aufeinander klappernder Zähne weckte.

Merlin hockte zusammengekauert neben einem kaum noch brennenden Feuer und schlang jämmerlich frierend die Arme um sich. Er trug nur noch sein blaues Obergewand. Das weiße Hemd, das er im Winter darunter trug, hatte er in Streifen gerissen um meine Wunde damit zu verbinden.

Ich rief ihn leise und forderte ihn auf, sich neben mich zu legen, damit er sich aufwärmte. Auch mir würde seine Körperwärme, so sie denn zurückgekehrt war, gut tun. Dies war etwas, was ich auch jedem meiner Ritter in einer solchen Situation anbieten würde und Merlin war mir längst ebenso wertvoll geworden wie jene. Er war in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten nicht nur mein, zugegeben ungeschickter Diener, sondern ein wertvoller Berater und Freund geworden. Sein Wissen, seine Intelligenz und seine Entschlossenheit hatten mich immer wieder überrascht und beeindruckt. Ich hätte es niemals zugegeben, aber er war wichtig für mich geworden.

Merlin zögerte kurz, willigte dann aber mit einem erschöpften Nicken ein. Mit den trägen Bewegungen eines alten Mannes stand er auf und legte einige Stücke Holz nach. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich für einen kurzen Moment der goldene Widerschein des Feuers, als es durch einen Windstoß plötzlich neu entfacht wurde. Dann legte sich Merlin schweigend neben mich.

Er zitterte so stark, dass er kaum sprechen konnte und stockend dankte er mir. Ich nickte nur und zog ihn noch ein wenig enger heran.

Drei Tage lang blieben wir in der Höhle versteckt, bevor sich Merlin wieder hinaus wagte. Auch er fieberte und atmete schwer. Ich vermutete eine Erkältung, bei der eisigen Kälte, die uns umgab, war dies auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
Schließlich kam er mit der Nachricht zurück, dass das Dorf offenbar aufgegeben worden war. Zu wenige hatten überlebt.

Er brachte einen alten Handkarren mit, sowie zwei löchrige Decken. Bibbernd erklärte er mir, dass er mir auf dem Karren aus den Decken ein Lager bauen wollte um so mit mir nach Camelon zurück zu kehren. Tragen konnte er mich nicht, da ich, obwohl ein wenig kleiner als er, viel schwerer war. Laufen konnte ich auch mit einer Krücke nicht und er wollte nicht riskieren, dass die Entzündung, die die Wunde rot färbte und heiß pochen ließ, sich durch zusätzliche Bewegung im Körper ausbreitete. Wie es schien, hatte er gut bei Gaius aufgepasst.

Es war eine mühselige Reise. Der Schnee lag im Wald nicht hoch, aber es war schwer mit dem Handkarren auf dem unebenen, gefrorenen Boden vorwärts zu kommen. Noch befanden wir uns auf dem Gebiet des feindseligen Fürsten und ich gab zu bedenken, dass sicher noch immer nach uns gesucht wurde. Ich war als Prinz von Camelot erkannt worden.

Merlin nickte nur und verschwand um kurz darauf mit einer Handvoll Rinde zurück zu kommen. Es war Eichenrinde und er bereitete daraus einen Sud, mit dem er meine Haare und die Haut meiner Hände und mein Gesicht dunkler färbte. Sichtlich zufrieden und mit dem ersten Grinsen seit Tagen betrachtete er schließlich sein Werk. „Nun könnt ihr glatt als einer der Stallburschen aus Eurem Stall durchgehen, Sire. Die helle Haut eines Adligen wird Euch jedenfalls nicht mehr verraten.“

Es war das letzte, was ich von ihm hörte.

Merlin lud trockene Äste auf den Wagen und verbarg mich halb darunter, so dass ich auf den ersten Blick nicht gesehen wurde, sollten wir Passanten begegnen.  
Es war eine kluge Vorsichtsmaßnahme gewesen, denn er wählte einen Weg, der uns schon bald aus dem Wald und in eine bewohntere Gegend brachte. Hier war es leichter für ihn vorwärts zu kommen, doch wir bewegten uns länger in feindlichem Gebiet. Ich kam nicht umhin, seinen Mut zu bewundern.

Jedem, der uns begegnete erzählte er, er hätte mit seinem Gefährten im Wald Holz gesammelt und ich hätte mich bei einem Sturz am Bein verletzt. Mein dick verbundenes Bein, meine schmutzige Kleidung – das Hemd mit dem Wappen trug Merlin unter seinem Obergewand, ich begnügte mich mit meinem immer noch dickeren Untergewand – schien überzeugend genug zu sein, dass man uns passieren ließ.

Zwei Tage später erreichten wir die Tore Camelons. Gaius berichtete mir später, dass Merlin auch hier nicht erkannt worden war. Erst als er auf dem Schlosshof völlig erschöpft zusammen brach, wurden die Wachen auf uns aufmerksam. Wie er das geschafft hatte, war mir immer noch ein Rätsel.

Gaius versorgte sofort meine Wunden und nach einigen Tagen konnte ich, auf Krücken gestützt, schon wieder im Schloss umhergehen.  
Nach einer Standpauke Uthers und den üblichen bissig-spöttischen Kommentare Morganas machte ich mich auf den Weg um nach Merlin zu sehen. Bei seinen Visiten an meinem Krankenbett hatte ich nicht viel von Gaius herausbekommen. Nur soviel: es ging Merlin sehr schlecht.

Sein Anblick, als ich ihn schließlich in seiner Kammer aufsuchte, erschreckte mich. Er lag ausgemergelt und bleich auf seinem schmalen Lager. Sein Atem ging schwer und keuchend, er schien um jeden Atemzug kämpfen zu müssen.  
Gwen sah bei meinem Eintreten auf. Sie überwachte einen Kessel, der neben Merlins Bett auf einem kleinen Feuer brannte und aus dem der würzige Duft kochender Kräuter entströmte.

„Sire.“ Sie deutete eine Verbeugung an und verharrte unsicher.

Ich winkte nur ab. „Bleib. Morgana sagte mir, dass sie dich von deinen Aufgaben frei gestellt hat, damit du Gaius mit Merlin helfen kannst.“

Ich humpelte langsam näher und blieb am Fußende des Lagers stehen. Gaius, der mich auf dem Weg von meinem Zimmer hier her vorsorglich begleitet hat, musterte mich fragend. Wartete er auf etwas?

„Wie geht es ihm? Ich meine… ich weiß, dass er krank ist, aber…“  
Ich verstummte ratlos. Merlin war krank, aber dies hier schien mehr zu sein, als Erschöpfung oder eine Erkältung.

„Er leidet an einer Krankheit, für die ich keinen Namen und kein Heilmittel weiß, Sire.“

Gaius klang müde, als er sich einen Hocker heranzog und sich neben Merlins Lager darauf nieder ließ. „Er brachte Euch zurück nach Camelon und brach auf dem Schlosshof zusammen, ohne ein Wort gesprochen zu haben. Zunächst glaubte ich, er sei nur erschöpft und ließ ihn schlafen. Sein Zustand besserte sich aber nicht und während Ihr schnell wieder gesund wurdet, lag er noch immer danieder.“

Er träufelte eine grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit aus einem kleinen Flakon auf Merlins Lippen. Ich sah zu, wie die Tropfen über die vom Fieber rissige Haut glitten. Merlin reagierte nicht auf die Flüssigkeit.  
Mit einem sicheren Griff öffnete Gaius den Mund meines Dieners und ließ einige Tropfen hinein fallen. Doch auch jetzt bewegte sich Merlin nicht, schluckte auch nicht.

Gaius seufzte leise und wechselte einige leise Worte mit Gwen, die daraufhin einen Wasserkrug nahm und nach draußen verschwand.

„Sprecht, Gaius! Was fehlt ihm“, verlangte ich zu wissen.

Der Arzt sah mich nur lange schweigend an, dann stand er mühsam auf und trat an seinen Tisch, auf dem er diverse Apparate und Gerätschaften ausgebreitet hatte. Offenbar war er auf der Suche nach einem Heilmittel.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sire. Erzählt mir noch einmal, was geschehen ist. Vielleicht fällt mir ein Detail auf, das ich zunächst übersehen hatte“, bat er.

Bereits an meinem Krankenlager hatte er mich darum gebeten und ich hatte ihm alles ausführlich erzählt. Dennoch tat ich ihm den Gefallen und wiederholte meinen Bericht. Die schweren Atemzüge Merlins begleiteten meine Worte und es war, als müsste auch ich um Luft ringen.  
Plötzlich fiel mir ein Detail ein, das ich bisher vergessen hatte.

„Da war noch etwas… Als er sich unter dem Wolf hervor schob, spuckte er etwas von dem blutigen Schaum aus, der der Bestie im Todeskampf aus dem Maul gelaufen war. Er musste etwas davon in den Mund bekommen haben.“

Gaius, der sich bisher während meines Berichte ganz auf seine Apparate konzentriert zu haben schien, schaute auf und musterte mich durchdringend. „Hat er auch den Atem des Biestes geteilt?“

„Möglich. Er lag direkt unter dem Wolf. Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

Gaius’ Blick glitt zu Merlin. „Die Wölfe waren sicher verzaubert. Eine solche Größe, wie Ihr sie berichtet habt, Sire, ist nicht normal. Zudem schrumpften alle, als der Leitwolf von Euch und Merlin überwunden worden war. Eine Kreatur, durch Zauberei beschworen, kann im Todeskampf einen krank machenden Atem ausstoßen. Es wäre möglich, dass dies Merlins Siechtum verursacht hat.“

Auch ich schaute nun zu Merlin. Er sah jung und zerbrechlich aus, so wie er da auf seinem Lager lag. „Gibt es ein Heilmittel?“

Gaius sackte in sich zusammen und sank auf seine Bank. „Ich fürchte Nein, Mylord.“

Ungläubig starrte ich ihn an. „Nein? Es gibt keine Möglichkeit? Nichts, so wie damals als er den Giftbecher leer getrunken hatte und ich die Mortäus-Blume für ihn holte?“

“Nein, Sire, nichts.“

Eine eisige, reglose Stille senkte sich auf uns herab, nur durchbrochen von Merlins schweren Atemzügen. Er rang mit dem Tod und es sollte nichts geben, was ihm helfen konnte? Er hatte mein Leben gerettet, nicht zu ersten Mal, und ich sollte ihm nicht helfen können?

Gwen kehrte mit dem gefüllten Wasserkrug zurück und durchbrach damit den Bann, der sich auf uns gelegt hatte. Wortlos, was hätte ich auch noch sagen können, verließ ich die Gemächer des Arztes und kehrte in meine eigenen zurück.

Der Tag verging langsam und obwohl es Winter war und die Dunkelheit früh herein brach, war ich zu unruhig um mich schlafen zu legen. Wein hatte Gaius mir angesichts der starken Tinkturen, die er mir wegen der noch immer nicht ausgeheilten Entzündung verschrieben hatte, verboten. Um mich abzulenken las ich deshalb in alten Aufzeichnungen, die mir Uther mit der Anweisung sie auswendig zu lernen, vom Hofbibliothekar hatte bringen lassen.

Stunden vergingen und immer wieder drifteten meine Gedanken zu Merlin zurück. Er war mein Diener geworden, als er mir zum ersten Mal das Leben rettete. Damals war es für uns beide mehr eine Strafe denn ein Lohn gewesen. Doch wir waren Freunde geworden. Er hatte gelernt hinter meine Maske aus Arroganz zu blicken, schaffte es sogar immer wieder sie mit einem Grinsen oder einem frechen Kommentar einfach nieder zu reißen und ich hatte seine Klugheit, seinen nicht unbeträchtlichen Mut und seine Treue zu schätzen gelernt.

Abende, in denen wir bei einem Becher Wein in meinen Gemächern beisammen saßen und über die Geschehnisse des Tages plauderten, diskutierten oder uns stritten. Übungsstunden, in denen ich ihm die Grundlagen der Kampfkunst beizubringen versuchte und die meist damit endeten, dass er mit blauen Flecken überseht darum bat, lieber meine Ställe ausmisten zu dürfen.  
Momente, in denen ich ihn überall hin wünschte nur nicht in meine Nähe und andere, in denen es leer und einsam war ohne seine ungeschickten Versuche seine Aufgaben als mein Diener zu erfüllen.

Dies alles wanderte durch meine Gedanken, als eine leise, tiefe und angenehme Stimme meinen Namen rief.


	2. Chapter 2

Etwas zögernd erhob ich mich und schaute mich in meinem Schlafraum um. Ich war allein und dennoch konnte ich die Stimme hören, die wieder und wieder fast bittend meinen Namen rief. Es klang nicht nach Merlin, oder sonst einer Person, die ich kannte.

Neugierig griff ich nach meinen Krücken und humpelte zum Fenster. Draußen schneite es in dicken Flocken und nicht wenige davon wirbelten ins Zimmer, als ich das Fenster öffnete um hinaus zu schauen. Wie erwartet war niemand zu sehen.

Wer also rief mich da?

Ich machte mich, etwas mühsam und ungeschickt, da die Krücken sehr hinderlich waren, auf dem Weg zur Tür um zu sehen, ob draußen jemand etwas von mir wollte. Auch hier stand niemand. Dafür konnte ich die Stimme nun eine Spur lauter hören.

Es war inzwischen tief in der Nacht und das Schloss ruhte. Selbst die Dienerschaft, die oft noch lange in der Nacht unterwegs war um ihre Arbeiten zu verrichten, schlief bereits. Kein Laut hallte mir entgegen, als ich mich leise auf den Weg machte und der unbekannten Stimme folgte.

Tiefer und tiefer stieg ich ins Schloss hinab, bis ich schließlich vor einem alten, kaum benutzten Tor stehen blieb. Mein Bein schmerzte von den vielen Treppen und ich zitterte wegen der Kälte, die hier unten, nahe den Kerkern, herrschte.

Die Kerker waren leer und so traf ich keine Wachen an.

Wieder hörte ich meinen Namen. Lauter, drängender diesmal. Ich tastete mit der Hand nach dem Schlüsselbund, der an meinem Gürtel hing und der mir alle Türen des Schlosses öffnete. Vor diesem Tor hier war ich jedoch noch nie gestanden und ich fragte mich, ob ich auch hier Zugang haben würde. Es gab immerhin Bereiche des Schlosses, die auch mir verwehrt waren.

Probend rüttelte ich an den Stäben und zu meiner Verwunderung schwang das Tor lautlos nach innen auf. Der Gang, der sich dahinter offenbarte, war düster und unwegsam. Er schien direkt in den Felsen geschlagen zu sein, auf dem das Schloss erbaut worden war. Alte Gerüchte und getuschelte Worte klangen in meinen Ohren nach. Geschichten über einen Drachen, der unter dem Schloss gefangen gehalten wurde. Wohin führte dieser Gang? Zu ihm?

Mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und bedächtiger Vorsicht griff ich nach einer Fackel und entzündete sie. Dann humpelte ich langsam durch das Tor.

Der Weg führte beständig nach unten und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die kalte und feuchte Luft der Winternacht nach mir Griff. Dieser Gang führte ins Freie, soviel war klar. Nach meiner Rückkehr musste ich unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass er sicher verschlossen wurde, damit kein Feind auf diesem Weg ins Schloss würde eindringen können.

Trotz meiner Krücken kam ich recht schnell voran, bis sich der Gang plötzlich nach einer Biegung in eine weite Höhle hinein öffnete.

Der Felsen bildete einen schmalen Vorsprung, von dem aus ich in die Tiefe späte. Ich konnte den Grund nicht sehen.  
Etwas ratlos, wohin ich mich nun wenden sollte, hob ich die Fackel und schaute mich um. Die rufende Stimme war verstummt. War ich gefoppt worden?

Ein plötzliches Rauschen, wie von einem großen Vogelschwarm, ließ mich in den Gang zurückweichen. Eine Kette klirrte und etwas Großes, Gewaltiges sank von oben her auf einen Felsen, der einige Meter von meinem Vorsprung entfernt aus dem bodenlosen Nichts aufragte.

Ein Drache.

Es gab ihn also wirklich und die Gerüchte und Märchen meiner Kindheit bewahrheiteten sich mit einem Schlag.

Langsam senkte sich der große Kopf zu mir herab und kleine, freundlich blickende Augen musterten mich nachdenklich aber auch mit einer Spur Überheblichkeit.  
„Der junge Pendragon! Was führt dich hierher?“

Die tiefe, donnernde Stimme erfüllte die Höhle und ich fragte mich, ob man sie bis in das Schloss hinauf würde hören können. Aber ich erkannte sie sofort wieder. Er war es, der mich gerufen hatte.

„Du bist der Große Drache, den mein Vater gefangen hatte“, stellte ich fest. Meine Stimme klang ruhiger, als ich mich fühlte. Doch ich war es gewöhnt, meine Gefühle nicht sehen zu lassen und ich hoffte, dass mich der Drache nicht durchschaute.

Zu meiner Überraschung lachte er amüsiert und flatterte kurz mit den Flügeln.  
„Deshalb bist du aber nicht hier, junger Pendragon, nicht wahr?“

„Du hast mich gerufen! Weshalb?“ Neugierig hob ich die Fackel ein wenig höher, um mehr von dem gewaltigen Leib sehen zu können.

„Dein Diener, der junge…“ Der Drache zögerte und ich versuchte in seiner Mimik zu lesen, was er nicht aussprechen wollte. Bevor ich nachfragen konnte, sprach das Zauberwesen vor mir weiter.

„Du weißt es noch nicht und sollst es auch nicht von mir erfahren. Es ist nicht mein Schicksal dir dies zu offenbaren.“

“Wovon sprichst du?“

„Ich habe dich gerufen, weil du dich um deinen Diener sorgst. Merlin. Ein erstaunlicher junger Mann.“

“Er ist krank. Was weißt du über ihn?“

Wieder lachte der Drache. „Mehr als du ahnst, junger Pendragon! Mehr als du ahnst.“

„Er wurde von einer verzauberten Kreatur vergiftet und Gaius kennt kein Heilmittel. Du bist selbst ein Wesen der Zauberei. Kannst du mir sagen, was ich tun kann, um Merlin zu retten?“  
Ich redete einfach drauf los. Wenn dieses Kreatur mir nicht helfen konnte, wer dann? Gaius konnte es nicht. Sonst war es immer Merlin gewesen, der mir einen Rat oder einen Hinweis bot, doch nun war er nicht an meiner Seite.

„Oh… es ist ganz einfach. Finde Shamoarn und du wirst wissen, was getan werden muss.“

Während der Drache sprach, erhob er sich mit einigen Flügelschlägen in die Luft und stieg nach oben, der weit entfernten Höhlendecke zu.

„Shamoarn? Was ist das? Wo finde ich es?“

“Finde Shamoarn und du wirst wissen, was getan werden muss….“ Die nun weit entfernte Stimme des Drachen klang mehr wie ein Echo. Er schien zu lachen, während die Geräusche seiner Flügelschläge schnell in der Ferne verklangen. Die Höhle musste riesig sein.

Ratlos und mit wegen der erneut aufgeflammten Schmerzen in meinem Bein zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte ich mich auf den Rückweg. Eine Spur Frustration war sicher auch mit dabei.

Mein Weg führte mich direkt zu Gaius – und zu Merlin. Ich wollte den Arzt um ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen bitte und nach meinem Freund und Diener sehen.

Gaius schaute müde auf, als ich nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintrat. Er hatte sichtlich nicht mit mir gerechnet. „Sire? Was führt Euch so spät in der Nacht hier her? Habt Ihr Schmerzen? Ihr hättet nach mir schicken können.“

Ich winkte ab. „Schon gut, Gaius. Ich konnte nicht schlafen und… bin deshalb selbst her gekommen. Ich benötige tatsächlich ein Schmerzmittel.“

„Trinkt dies und setzt Euch einen Moment. Ihr seht erschöpft aus. Der Weg aus Euren Gemächern hier her ist lang und beschwerlich für Euch.“  
Er reichte mir einen kleinen Flakon und deutete auf die Bank, auf der er eben selbst noch über einigen alten Büchern gesessen hatte, die auf seinem Tisch die Gerätschaften und Apparate ersetzt hatten. Offenbar hatte er es aufgegeben, nach einem Heilmittel für Merlin zu suchen.

Merlin.  
Mein Blick wanderte zu der stillen Gestalt. Er schien noch magerer geworden zu sein. Die ohnehin schon immer etwas hohl wirkenden Wangen waren noch stärker eingefallen. Das dunkle Haar klebte feucht und verschwitzt auf seiner Stirn und er murmelte leise irgendwelche unverständlichen Laute vor sich hin.

Gaius warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Sein Fieber ist weiter gestiegen. Er scheint zu halluzinieren.“

Ich trank die Tinktur und reichte Gaius den Flakon zurück. Dann humpelte ich mühsam, der Weg den ich hinter mir hatte war definitiv zu anstrengend für mein verletztes Bein gewesen, zu Merlins Lager und ließ mich seitlich darauf nieder. Die Matratze war hart und ich fragte mich, wie er so lange so reglos darauf liegen konnte ohne wund zu werden.  
Neben dem Lager stand eine Schale mit kaltem Wasser, ein gefaltetes Tuch hing über dem Rand.  
Langsam legte ich meine Krücken zu Boden, griff nach dem Tuch und befeuchtete es. Dann tupfte ich behutsam die heiße Stirn damit ab. Wenn dies alles war, was ich tun konnte, würde ich es tun.

Stunden schienen auf diese Weise vergangen zu sein, als mir Gaius einen Becher und einen Teller mit etwas Brot und getrockneten Früchten reichte.  
„Esst, Sire. Der Morgen ist bereits angebrochen, Ihr solltet Euch wieder in Eure Gemächer zurückziehen um zu ruhen.“

Ich nahm das Essen, doch schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Ich war müde und mein Bein schmerzte. Aber irgendetwas hielt mich hier bei Merlin. Ich wollte und konnte ihn nicht allein lassen.

Gwen kam herein und auch sie versuchte mich dazu zu bewegen, zu gehen. Ohne Erfolg.

Irgendwann stand ich auf und starrte blicklos aus dem Fenster in das aufbrechende Morgenlicht.  
Konnte es wahr sein? Hinter mir hörte ich den schweren Atem Merlins, der um sein Leben ringend auf dem schmalen Bett lag. Gaius saß nun neben ihm und versuchte mit einem feuchten Tuch das hohe Fieber zu lindern. Würde es vergeblich sein? Lag es allein an mir?

Shamoarn.

Dieses Wort hatte mich während der ganzen Nacht nicht verlassen. Finde Shamoarn. Wonach sollte ich suchen? War es ein Ort? Eine Person? Ein Gegenstand? Camelon war groß und darüber hinaus gab es viele Gebiete, über die noch niemand berichtet hatte. Wo sollte ich mit der Suche beginnen und wie viel Zeit blieb mir?

Eine unbedachte Bewegung erinnerte mich daran, dass ich noch nicht mal in der Lage war normal zu gehen, geschweige denn zu reiten. Mutlos ließ ich den Kopf sinken und massierte mein verkrampftes Genick.

Gaius hatte die Bewegung bemerkt und schaute mich fragend an, doch ich schüttelte nur knapp den Kopf. Meine Schmerzen waren nichts gegen den Kampf, den Merlin ausfocht.

Plötzlich kam mir ein Gedanke und ich wandte mich zu Gaius um. Der alte Hofarzt war Merlins Lehrer und Mentor. Vieles von dem, was Merlin wusste hatte er von Gaius erfahren. Vielleicht…

„Gaius. Sagt dir der Begriff Shamoarn etwas?“

“Shamoarn?“ Gaius senkte nachdenklich den Blick und legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Es gibt ein Pergament dieses Namens, aber ich wüsste nicht… Woher habt Ihr dieses Wort?“  
Sein Blick wurde plötzlich stechend und ich fühlte mich in die Zeit zurückversetzt, als ich als Knabe den ersten Unterricht im Lesen genoss und mich für den Geschmack meines Lehrers nicht genug anstrengte.

„Ein…“ Das Bild des Drachens erschien vor meinem geistigen Auge und ich fragte mich, ob ich ihn wirklich einen Freund nennen konnte. Er war eine Kreatur der Zauberei und es lag nichts Gutes in dieser Kunst. „Jemand nannte mir den Begriff.“

“So?“  
Zu meiner Erleichterung fragte Gaius nicht weiter nach, sondern machte sich etwas umständlich daran ein Buch aus einem der obersten Fächer seines deckenhohen Bücherregals zu holen. Als er mir den Band schließlich in die Hände drückte, war ich über das Gewicht erstaunt. Das Leder war alt und zernarbt, an vielen Stellen brüchig und ich öffnete das Buch behutsam.

„In diesem Werk sind uralte Weissagungen, Inschriften und andere weise Worte gesammelt worden. Es ist auch eine Abschrift des Pergaments von Shamoarn darunter… wartet…“  
Gaius nahm mir das Buch aus der Hand und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann schlug er nach einigem Blättern eine Seite auf und deutete auf ein gezeichnetes Pergament. Die Schrift darauf war uralt und nur schlecht lesbar. Mühsam versuchte ich den Text zu entziffern.

 

Ein Kuss - in wahrer Liebe gegeben - gibt die Kraft zu neuem Leben.

Erkennt ihn an, als das was er ist, und die Heilung möglich ist.

Leugnet der Kopf, was das Herz schon lang weiß, zahlen beide den höchsten Preis.

 

Es waren drei Zeilen, die zueinander in keinem Zusammenhang standen. Fragend schaute ich Gaius an und dieser erwiderte meinen Blick ebenso ratlos.

„Was bedeutet das… Ein Kuss – in wahrer Liebe gegeben…“

Merlin keuchte laut auf und wir fuhren beide zu ihm herum. Es schien sich nichts verändert zu haben und doch war ich mich sicher, dass er versuchte, mir etwas zu sagen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch es wurden keine Worte hörbar.

„In wahrer Liebe…“ Ich murmelte leise vor mich hin. Warum hatte der Drache mich auf dieses Pergament hingewiesen.  
War es so einfach? Genügte ein Kuss um Merlin zu heilen? Doch wen liebte Merlin, oder… besser gesagt, wer liebte ihn? Dies konnte nur Gaius wissen. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um, um ihn zu fragen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein Blick schon lange auf mir ruhte.

„Wer ist es, Gaius? Wen liebt Merlin so sehr, dass dessen Kuss ausreicht ihn zu heilen?“

“Ich fürchte, dass seid Ihr, Mylord.“ Gaius sprach leise und ich hatte Mühe den alten Mann zu verstehen. Die leichte Röte, die seine Wangen überzog, sagte mir jedoch genug.

“Ich?“ Es verschlug mir einen Moment lang die Sprache und ich starrte wortlos vor mich hin.  
Selbst wenn es so war… Was empfand ich für Merlin? Freundschaft? Ja, definitiv. Achtung? Auch das.

Liebe? Ich wusste es nicht.

Langsam wanderte mein Blick zu Merlin. Er war so hilflos, wie er dort auf seinem Bett lag und um Atem rang. Es war nur ein Kuss, mehr nicht. Es war nichts dabei.

Entschlossen humpelte ich zu ihm hinüber, setzte mich wieder an sein Lager und beugte mich über ihn. Seine Lider flatterten, als ob er meine Nähe spüren würde. Zögernd hob ich die Hand und strich mit einer Fingerkuppe sanft über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Sie zitterten leicht und fiebrig heißer Atem strich über meine Hand.  
Nur ein Kuss… wenn es nicht mehr war…

Seine Lippen waren so heiß wie seine Stirn und so rau, wie ich es vermutet hatte. Behutsam tastete ich darüber, netzte die aufgesprungene Haut mit meiner Zungenspitze. Er antwortete nicht, reagierte in keiner Weise und enttäuscht wich ich zurück, löste die Berührung.

Gaius hatte mich wortlos beobachtet und trat jetzt ebenfalls an Merlins Lager. Er las die stumme Frage in meinen Augen und schüttelte nach einer kurzen Untersuchung den Kopf. Es hatte sich nichts geändert.

Frustriert schlug ich mit der Hand auf die Decke und stand für meine Verletzung viel zu schnell auf. Sofort schoss ein stechender Schmerz durch das Bein und ich sank mit einem Ächzen auf das Lager zurück.

Ein Kratzen in meinem Hals störte mich und ich räusperte mich, um es los zu werden. Sofort war Gaius’ wachsamer Blick auf mich gerichtet.

„Sire?“

„Es ist nichts“, wehrte ich ihn ab. In meinen Gedanken hörte ich das spöttische Lachen des Drachens.  
„Finde Shamoarn und du wirst wissen, was getan werden muss…“

Die Stimme verklang und ich war mir sicher, dass nur ich sie gehört hatte. Verfluchte Zauberkunst!

Mein Vater hatte Recht. Es entstand nichts Gutes aus ihr. Hätte Merlin nicht den Todesatem des sterbenden Wolfes eingeatmet, läge er jetzt nicht hier. Hätte niemand… wer überhaupt?... die Wölfe verzaubert, hätten wir nicht gegen sie kämpfen müssen und Merlin läge nun nicht hier!

Meine Gedanken begannen wieder damit, sich im Kreis zu drehen. Der einzige Halt, der sich mir bot, war das aufgeschlagene Buch mit dem Abbild des Pergaments.

„Leugnet der Kopf…“, las ich leise murmelnd den Anfang der dritten Zeile. War es das? Wehrte sich mein Verstand gegen das, was mein Herz mir sagte?

Nein. Diese Zeile konnte sich nicht darauf beziehen, denn spätestens als Merlin zitternd in der Höhle in meinen Armen gelegen hatte, hatte ich mir eingestanden, dass er mehr für mich war als ein Diener und dass ich mir mehr von ihm wünschte, als reine Freundschaft.  
Trotz meines Fiebers und trotz meiner Schmerzen hatte mein Körper auf seine Nähe reagiert und mir sehr deutlich gezeigt, was es war, dass mich jede Nacht mit einem unbestimmbaren Sehnen aufwachen und auf Merlins Schritte horchen ließ.  
Ich begehrte ihn.

Wütend über mich selbst beugte ich mich erneut über ihn und diesmal legte ich all meine Sehnsucht, all meine Einsamkeit und all meine verborgenen Empfindungen in den Kuss.

Erst als ich ein feines Zittern in den spröden Lippen spürte, wich ich ein wenig zurück und suchte in den noch immer geschlossenen Augen nach einem Hinweis. Minuten lang geschah gar nichts, doch Merlins Atem schien ruhiger geworden zu sein. Dann begannen seine Lider zu flattern und er stöhnte leise.

Sofort träufelte Gaius erneute etwas von der hellgrünen Flüssigkeit in Merlins Mund und diesmal schluckte er. Mühsam zwar, aber er tat es!  
Aufgeregt griff ich nach der Hand, die mir am nächsten lag und hob sie an die Lippen, presste meinen Mund dagegen. Dann wartete ich darauf, dass Merlin zu sich kam.

Atemlose Minuten vergingen und in meiner Brust machte sich ein immer größer werdender Knoten bemerkbar. Nur mühsam gelang es mir, daran vorbei zu atmen. Gaius schien bemerkt zu haben, dass mich die Sorge um Merlin mehr mitnahm als ich mir äußerlich anmerken ließ, denn mit geübtem Blick überprüfte er meinen Atem und Puls.

„Sire! Ich muss Euch bitten den Raum zu verlassen. Ihr bringt Euch in erhebliche Gefahr!“

Ich hörte zwar seine eindringlichen Worte, doch es dauerte einen Moment bis ich sie wirklich verstand. „Warum? Was soll das heißen, Gaius?“

„Euer Atem geht schwerer und Puls und Temperatur steigen. Ich fürchte, Ihr habt die gleiche Erkrankung wie Merlin, Sire.“

“Das kann nicht sein“, wehrte ich das offensichtliche ab. Die Schmerzen in meiner Brust, die ich zunächst der Sorge zugeschrieben hatte, waren in den letzten Minuten schlimmer geworden und ich spürte die Hitze des Fiebers in mir aufsteigen. Gaius hatte Recht.

“Und wenn es so ist, bleibe ich dennoch hier“, beharrte ich stur. Wieder fiel mein Blick auf das Pergament.  
“Heißt es nicht in dem Text genau so? Es zahlen beide den höchsten Preis! Kann es einen höheren Preis als das Leben geben?“

“Sire!“ Gaius wich entsetzt einen Schritt zurück. „Das kann nicht Euer Ernst sein! Zudem…“ Er gestikulierte etwas fahrig mit der Hand in der Luft herum. „Im Pergament heißt es, der Preis ist zu zahlen, wenn der Kopf nicht die Wahrheit erkennt.“

“Dann kann es nicht stimmen. Ich HABE die Wahrheit erkannt und anerkannt!“ Stur weigerte ich mich zu sehen, was offensichtlich war: Etwas musste fehlen.

“Hört auf zu streiten“, flüsterte eine matte Stimme und unterbrach damit sehr effektiv unseren Disput.

Ich wandte mich wieder zu Merlin um und starrte verblüfft in ein zwar erschöpftes, aber sichtlich waches Gesicht.  
„Merlin! Du bist wach!“

„Das ist nicht zu übersehen“, kommentierte Gaius trocken und untersuchte Merlin schnell und geübt. „Es ist aber noch lange nicht ausgestanden, fürchte ich.“

„Ach was, Gaius“, protestierte Merlin leise und ohne den Blick von seiner Hand zu nehmen, die ich immer noch an meine Lippen presste. „Alles was ich brauche, ist etwas Schlaf.“

„Das sehe ich anders, Merlin. Du bist durch den Atem einer verzauberten, sterbenden Kreatur krank geworden.“ Der Arzt bedachte Merlin mit einem mahnenden Blick, wie mir schien und Merlin schien etwas zu verstehen, was der Arzt nicht aussprach.

Ein langes Schweigen legte sich über uns. Ich verstand nicht, was vor sich ging, doch Merlin schien mehr und mehr in sich hinein zu sinken. Bevor seine plötzliche Mutlosigkeit auch mich ergreifen konnte, beugte ich mich erneut über ihn und küsste ihn sanft. Egal was geschah, er sollte wissen, was ich für ihn empfand.

Überrascht und überrumpelt reagiert er zunächst nicht, dann erwiderte er zaghaft und für seine Verhältnisse sehr scheu den Kuss.  
Schließlich löste ich mich von ihm und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Stirn Merlins. „Es scheint, als wüsstest du, was Gaius nicht ausspricht.“

Merlins Blick wanderte zwischen mir und Gaius hin und her und schluckte mühsam. Als er den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, hielt ihn Gaius mit einer Geste zurück. „Nicht, Merlin! Tut das nicht.“

Plötzlich kehrte der alte Lebenswille in Merlin zurück und ich spürte, wie sich seine erschöpfte und ausgezehrte Gestalt straffte. „Wann, Gaius, wenn nicht jetzt?“

Ich verstand nicht, was vor sich ging und schaute von einem zum anderen, blieb schließlich an den dunkelblauen Augen Merlins hängen. Plötzlich schimmerte ein heller Glanz in ihnen auf, ähnlich jener Reflektion, die ich in der Höhle darin gesehen hatte. So schnell wie es gekommen war, war das Leuchten jedoch wieder verschwunden. Ich schaute mich um, ob eine Kerze brannte, die der Grund gewesen sein konnte. Oder hatte sich ein Strahl der Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster über Merlins Lager schien, in einer glatten Oberfläche gespiegelt und das Leuchten hervorgerufen?

Merlins Hand, die bisher reglos in meiner gelegen hatte, entzog sich mir.  
„Arthur. Eine Krankheit, die durch Zauberei hervorgerufen worden ist, kann auch nur durch Zauberei geheilt werden.“

“Aber… Das kann nicht sein. Es gibt keine Zauberer in Camelon“, wandte ich stur ein.

Gaius nickte langsam. „Das mag stimmen, doch es gibt sie noch immer und Ihr und Merlin wart außerhalb der Grenzen Camelons als Merlin von der Bestie angegriffen wurde.“

„Es gibt also keine Hoffnung auf Heilung?“ Klang meine Stimme wirklich so zaghaft? Ich hoffte es nicht.

Gaius schüttelte stumm den Kopf, doch Merlin verharrte erst reglos und nickte dann sehr langsam. Sein Blick ruhte dabei wachsam auf mir. Fast wie ein Stück Wild, das sich mir über meine Armbrust hinweg gegenüber sieht.

„Arthur… es gibt etwas, das du wissen solltest…“ begann er langsam.

Die Erkenntnis traf mich im selben Moment, als erneut das goldene Leuchten in seinen Augen erschien und ich wich erschrocken von seinem Lager zurück. Diesmal konnte mich auch nicht der plötzlich aufflammende Schmerz in meinem Bein aufhalten. Ich packte meine Krücken und floh aus der Kammer, floh aus Gaius Gemächern. Ich achtete nicht auf Uther, dem ich auf dem Weg in meine Gemächer begegnete, noch auf die Dienstboten und Wachen, die bei meinem Herannahen eilig aus dem Weg wichen.

Erst als die Tür meiner Gemächer mit einem Krachen hinter mir ins Schloss fiel, konnte ich wieder ruhiger Atmen. Langsam wich die Kraft aus meinen Beinen und ich sackte an der Tür zusammen. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen und ich begann wie ein kleines Kind zu weinen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als ich mich schließlich wieder aufrappelte und stumm ans Fenster trat. Draußen schneite es wieder und die Sonne näherte sich bereits wieder dem Horizont. Mein Magen grummelte und erinnerte mich daran, dass ich außer einigen Bissen am Morgen noch nichts gegessen hatte. Das bereits kalte Mittagsmahl, das auf meinem Tisch stand, weckte dennoch nicht meinen Appetit.

Innerlich taub zog ich mich aus und machte mich fertig um ins Bett zu gehen. Für gewöhnlich half mir Merlin dabei, doch er war…

Ich warf die Kleidung zur Seite und humpelte wütend und innerlich zerrissen in meinem Schlafraum umher. Was mir dabei in die Hände kam, bekam meinen Unmut zu spüren.

Es tat weh, zu wissen, dass er mich verraten und hintergangen hatte. Es gab einfach keine andere Erklärung für sein Verhalten und für Gaius stumme Warnung: Merlin war ein Zauberer.

Wie konnte er das tun? Wie hatte er dies all die Monate vor mir und vor allen anderen verheimlichen können? Die Zauberei war schlecht und gebar nur Schlechtes. Dies hatte ich von frühester Kindheit an gelernt und Uther hatte es mir immer wieder bewiesen, indem er mit die Taten von Zauberern und Magiern zeigte, die nur Schlechtes mit sich brachten.

Doch Merlin war nicht schlecht. Es war nichts Böses, nichts Arglistiges an ihn. Er war feinfühlig und milde, konnte über ein getötetes Einhorn weinen und pflückte auf den Wiesen Blumen um seine Freunde damit zu erfreuen.

Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass alles, woran ich bisher geglaubt hatte… seine Freundschaft, seine Loyalität, seine Gesellschaft und… unsere Liebe… nur gelogen war. So gelogen wie seine Identität als einfacher Diener. Warum sollte er mir dienen, warum sollte er mir bis zu seinem Tod dienen wollen, wenn er alles mit einigen Formeln erledigen konnte.

Und dennoch… er hatte es getan. Er hatte alle Demütigungen, meinen Spott, meine Launen, meine kleineren und größeren Gemeinheiten über sich ergehen lassen. Er war immer an meiner Seite und ich wusste, dass er mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. Wie oft hatte er es getan, als es nicht offensichtlich war? Wie oft war er bei mir gewesen, ohne dass ich es ahnte?

Nachdem ich die Mortäus-Blume für ihn geholt hatte, hatte ich vermutet, dass es jemanden gab, der über mich wachte. Sollte dies Merlin gewesen sein? Hatte er das Licht geschickt, das mich aus der Höhle geführt hatte?

Langsam legte ich den Krug, den ich gerade hatte werfen wollen, zur Seite und zog meine übliche Kleidung wieder an.  
Ich würde keine Antworten bekommen, wenn ich hier in meinen Gemächern weiter vor mich hin wüten würde. Es lagen schon genug Scherben herum, die Zeuge meiner stürmischen Gedanken und meiner verletzten Gefühle geworden waren.

Gaius schaute überrascht auf, als ich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in seine Räume stürmte. Diesmal hatte ich nur eine Krücke mitgebracht, da ich bei meiner unruhigen Wanderung herausgefunden hatte, dass ich eigentlich nur eine brauchte.

„Sag die Wahrheit“, knurrte ich ihn an und klang dabei sogar für mich deutlich hörbar wie mein Vater.

Gaius, der schon seit vielen Jahren die Launen Uthers kannte, ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Ihr kennt die Wahrheit bereits, Mylord. Er wurde mit dieser Gabe geboren und sie ist ein Teil von ihm. Er setzt sie nicht leichtfertig ein und wenn, dann niemals um Euch oder Camelot oder irgendeinem Bewohner darin leichtfertig zu schaden. Richtet ihn, oder akzeptiert es!“

Ich wusste, dass Gaius mutig war, doch ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es wagte mir, dem Kronprinzen Camelots, die Stirn zu bieten. Unsere Augen trafen sich und verfingen sich in einem lautlosen Duell.  
Gaius hatte Recht, ich hatte es geahnt, hatte es vermutet, hatte es befürchtet. Zu oft war ich Zeuge seltsamer Zufälle und Begebenheiten geworden, die mit Merlin in Zusammenhang standen. Es war etwas Seltsames an ihm und für einen einfachen Mann aus dem Volk war er bemerkenswert respektlos, frech und mutig mir gegenüber gewesen. Von Anfang an.

Eine Bewegung an der Tür, die zu Merlins Kammer führte, ließ mich aufsehen.  
Merlin stand dort. Schweigend. Reglos. Ebenso reglos und seltsam unwirklich wie das wieder zum Leben erwachte Einhorn.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich, verharrten ineinander.

Langsam hob er die Hand und murmelte einige Silben, die so fremdartig klangen, dass ich mich weigerte, sie zu hören. Plötzlich schimmerte seine Handfläche und ein kleiner, heller Ball, eine Kugel aus hellblauem Licht entstand dort, wurde größer, wuchs und löste sich schließlich von seiner Haut um durch die Luft zu schweben.

Über meinem Kopf hielt sie an. Es war das gleiche Licht, dass mir den Weg aus den Höhlen gewiesen hatte. Es war Merlin gewesen, der mir dort das Leben gerettet hatte.

Plötzlich verschwand das Leuchten und Merlin sackte mit einem Ächzen in die Knie. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, dass er sich nicht längst geheilt hatte, wie ich es unbewusste vermutet hatte.

Schnell war ich bei ihm und stützte ihn. Meine Arme schlangen sich von selbst um die hagere Gestalt und hielten ihn aufrecht, pressten ihn an mich.

Jetzt verstand ich die Worte des Pergaments.

Nur wenn ich Merlin als den Zauberer akzeptierte, der er war, würde er sich heilen können.  
Ich presste meine Lippen gegen seinen Hals, weil das die einzige Stelle war, an der ich ihn erreichen konnte.  
„Tu es Merlin. Sprich den Zauber, der dich von diesem Fluch befreit. Tu es!“

Merlin hob langsam den Kopf, fing meinen Blick ein. Der Schatten seines einstigen Grinsens lag auf seinen Zügen. „Und dann? Du kennst jetzt mein Geheimnis, weißt, dass Gaius mich vor Uther verborgen hat. Wirst du uns verraten? Wirst du uns ihm ausliefern? Oder hast du gelernt anderen zuzuhören? Triffst du deine eigenen Entscheidungen?“

Sprachlos starrte ich ihn an. Er war mir ausgeliefert und zeigte keine Spur von Angst, doch das Flehen in seinen Augen sagte mir, dass er nicht so kaltblütig war, wie er zu erscheinen versuchte. Doch er hatte nicht Angst um sich selbst, sondern um das Lebens Gaius’.

„Und wenn ich es plane? Wie willst du mich daran hindern?“

Merlin suchte noch einen Moment lang in meinen Augen nach der Intention hinter meinen barschen Worten. Die Arme, die ihn noch immer umschlossen und ihm Halt gaben, schienen ihm einen weiteren Hinweis zu geben. Seine Stimme klang sicher und gelassen, als er schließlich sprach.

„Hindern? Gar nicht. Es ist dein Recht und es entspräche den Gesetzen Camelots. Doch Zauberei und Magie sind nicht immer schlecht, Arthur. Schlecht ist nur, was manche daraus machen.  
Ich bin dein Diener und wie es scheint ist es mein Schicksal dich auf deinem Weg zum Thron und darüber hinaus zu beschützen. Ich habe dies vom ersten Tag, an dem ich dich kennen lernte, an getan und ich möchte es auch weiterhin tun, wenn du mich lässt. Außer dir und Gaius weiß niemand in Camelot von meiner Gabe und es wird auch niemand erfahren. Es ist deine Entscheidung, ob du mir weiterhin vertrauen kannst, oder ob du mich dem Gesetz auslieferst.“

Merlin blieb ruhig in meinen Armen, doch ich spürte mehr als das ich es sah, dass sich Gaius versteifte. Ich konnte ihm nicht verdenken, dass er Angst hatte. Er wusste nichts von den vielen tiefgründigen Gesprächen, die Merlin und ich gehabt hatten und in denen wir den Unterschied zwischen Gut und Böse zu ergründen versucht hatten. Der Weg dazwischen war schmal, das wussten wir beide und es war schwer, genau zu unterscheiden. Doch eines wusste ich mit Sicherheit: es gab keinen loyaleren, keinen freundlicheren und keinen friedlicheren Menschen als Merlin. Sei er nun Zauberer oder nicht.

Merlin musste meinen Entschluss gespürt haben, denn plötzlich sackte er mit einem leisen Seufzen gegen mich.  
Mein Blick suchte den Gaius’ als ich antwortete: „Ich werde niemandem hiervon etwas sagen. Doch ich verlange von euch beiden den Schwur, dass ihr niemals etwas tun werdet, das dem Thron, dem Schloss, Camelon und seinen Bürgern Schaden bringt!“

„Diesen Schwur leiste ich mit frohem Herzen, Sire, denn nichts anderes ist in unserem Sinn, Mylord!“ Gaius feierliche Stimme verklang, als er sich tief vor mir verneigte.

Merlin, der sich inzwischen schwer gegen mich lehnte und sich merklich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, drückte meine Hand.  
„Auch ich schwöre, dass ich niemals Schaden über Euch oder über Euer Reich und seine Bewohner bringen werde, Sire.“

Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich wusste, dass er es sehr ernst meinte. Unsäglich erleichterte beugte ich mich über ihn und küsste ihn. Dann hob ich ihn auf meine Arme und trug ihn zurück zu seinem Lager um ihn dort sanft abzulegen.

„Ich würde sagen, es ist an der Zeit, dass du diesem Fluch ein Ende bereitest, damit du wieder an deine Arbeit gehen kannst“, neckte ich ihn und er reagierte mit seinem frechen Grinsen, das ich so vermisst hatte.

„Das werde ich, Sire. Das und mehr. Ihr habt ein solches Talent Euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, dass ich mich frage, wie Ihr überleben konntet, bevor ich nach Camelon kam.“

Ich musste lachen. Doch mein Lachen verklang, als ich erneut den goldenen Schimmer in seinen Augen sah und fremde Silben über seine Lippen kamen.

Es gab kein Blitzen und kein Donnern, nur ein feines Rauschen wie sanfter Frühlingswind strich durch den Raum, dann sank Merlin erschöpft zurück. Seine Hand tastete nach meiner und drückte sie mit wiedergewonnener Kraft. Ich wusste, es war der Anfang einer besonderen Zeit.

 

ENDE


End file.
